1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical appliance, and more particularly, to a device for collecting a specimen of fecal matter.
2. Background
The analysis of feces has become a means for diagnosing diseases commonly employed by the medical units due to its special meaning on diagnosing certain diseases. The common methods for examining feces include a visual check, a microscopic examination, and a chemical examination and so on.
The method of collecting the specimen of fecal matter directly affects the accuracy of the examination. However, the current common methods for collecting the specimen are not precise. The US patent No. 20060210448 discloses a fecal specimen collection device, in which a fecal specimen collecting portion is a plastic stick so that the specimen amount is small and the fluid feces can not be received easily. In addition, the specimen output port of the device of the above patent has to be broken off with fingers and thumb, which can not be done easily, and the liquid in the vessel can easily spray.
Most of the fecal specimen devices that can be found on the market are usually simple and crude, which often causes much inconvenience to those who carry out the operation of collecting the fecal specimen and those who carry out the operation of taking out the fecal specimen in order for examination since the odor smell and the pollution to examination environment can not be prevented.